the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayley of Oz
Original cast from the first two stories, except Aunt Figg, Zorg's group, and Grimhilde, are back. New cast Jim's old former rival: Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders) Rival's goons: Orville (The Rescuers), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross (Sonic Riders) Jim's uncle: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) Oz Guardians: Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 As Long as There's Christmas (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Olivia's Kansas group in Chapter 1) 2 There's a Party Here in Emerald City (Parody of "There's a Party Here in Agrabah" from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by good guys in Chapter 2) 3 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin: The Return of Jafar") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Olivia's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 5) 5 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by the female heroes in Chapter 6) 6 He's Gone/He's Back (From "Once Upon a Forest") (Performed by the bird church choir in Chapter 7) 7 Can You Feel the Love Tonight (From "The Lion King (1994)") (Performed by Jet's group and the lovers in Olivia's Kansas and Oz groups in Chapter 7) 8 Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (From "The Pebble and the Penguin") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 8) 9 Don’t Make Me Laugh (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) (Performed by Steelbeak, Pinstripe, and Ganondorf in Chapter 9) 10 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Kayley and Garrett in Chapter 10) 11 Now and Forever Finale Version (From “The Pebble and the Penguin”) ((Performed by chorus in Chapter 14) 12 As Long as There's Christmas End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack, first end credits song) 13 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion, second end credits song) 14 Far Longer Than Forever End Credits Version (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by James Ingham and Regina Belle, third end credits song) 15 Eternity (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Dreams Come True, fourth and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Christmastime has Come in Kansas (Olivia Version) Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Kayley and Garrett's Wedding Announcement Chapter 3: The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed (Olivia Version) Chapter 4: Investigating the Crime Scene/Mew's Plight (Olivia Version) Chapter 5: The Journey to the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom Begins/Heroes, Old and New, Vs. the Possessed Groudon Chapter 6: Golemon and Cyberdramon's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Golemon and Cyberdramon Chapter 7: He's Gone and He's Back/Advice from the Preacher (Olivia Version) Chapter 8: The Valley of Creation/Freeing the Possessed Guardians (Olivia Version) Chapter 9: Olivia, Serena, and Nayru Captured/Successful Rescue Chapter 10: Arrival in the Shadow Gerudo Kingdom/Infiltrating the Castle Chapter 11: Ambush and Captured/Kayley and Garrett's Escape Trick Chapter 12: Escape and Rescue/Getting the Book of Dimensions Back (Olivia Version) Chapter 13: Stopping the Attempted Invasion/Final Battle (Olivia Version) Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding and Merry Christmas/Ending (Olivia Version) For gallery: Kayley of Oz Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Olivia version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Olivia version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies